


Brovid Stories

by veneerofcute



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, NOT MAXVID, as is the implied non con, brovid, for once heh heh he, underage stuff is all in the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veneerofcute/pseuds/veneerofcute
Summary: A series of loosely connected stories focusing on the idea that Max and David turn out to be brothers and focusing on the fall out of that.





	Brovid Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grey Aria and everyone from the discord who are all adorable](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Grey+Aria+and+everyone+from+the+discord+who+are+all+adorable).



It was Gwen’s idea to show of the DNA machine they had got a few years back for a genetics camp from some years ago, to show it off with testing two random people.  It hadn’t been hard to ‘accidently’ pick Max and David. After all, they were often together and people often joked about that. It would certainly be better than their previous use.  Gwen inwardly groaned remembering how the whole quarter master and quarter sister situation had gone down. She wondered how she would bring up this situation. She turned to Neil (who officially was her assistant but in truth it was closer to the other way round) who was grinning and knew that she would have to handle this quickly.

 

David was grinning happily and talking to the whole camp about they were likely to see all sorts of interesting things from examining DNA with making the odd remark about how they would finally find out what’s wrong with David.  Gwen couldn’t help but smirk at that one.

 

After coughing for attention, Gwen announced, “We have the results.”

 

David exclaimed, “Okay, let’s see how we differ and talk about-”

 

Neil interrupted, “You’re related.  Probably brothers. I’m guessing half since despite what the DNA says you look little ike each other.”

 

Max held in a little scream.  He just let his face show his feelings.  Damn, did this mean that there was something wrong with him too?  David stared at Neil open mouthed. He couldn’t believe it. He then turned to Max, feeling a sudden kinship.  Max having collected his own horror decided to hide his feelings by blankly said, “I knew my biological father was a old slut but I wasn’t aware he was that old.”

 

Not thinking, David turned to Max and said, “You know my, I mean, our father?”

 

Max rolled his eyes and looked around at how everyone was still watching.  He decided it was best to be aggressive. “Not personally, thank fuck. I know that my mum only had me so because the jury would be more sympathetic if she had a child with her abuser.  I know that mum was really fucking young when she had me but that apparently wasn’t good enough according to her shitty lawyer. I know that we have the same green eyes which really creeps mum out.  I know that Mum hates me for existing and it’s all his fault, so I have no reason to complain. That make you feel better, David?” The bitterness in ‘no reason to complain’ went over David’s head. Though to David’s credit, he understood the bitterness in the rest of the points Max had made.

 

Having searched for the right words, David struggled and felt frustrated.  He then noticed how public they were and decided to try and end the conversation as quickly as possible so Max wouldn’t have to deal with fall out and asked, “Is he in jail?”

 

“Yeah, at least we can take comfort in that.  What do you know about him?”

 

“My mum refuses to talk about him.  She always just said that she would tell me when I was older and after a while I’ve gave up asking.”

 

Max looked down.  “I think you should ask her.  Since it’s mostly likely the case, I feel I should point out that this changes nothing between us.”

 

David flitched.  He then decided to push on with more determination.  “No, it’s going to be amazing. I’ve always wanted a little brother and you can have a better family now.”

 

“From what Mum said, I probably have brothers and sisters all other the place.  It’s going to make dating scary...”

 

David’s eyes widened as he took in Max’s remark for the first time feeling anything but joyful feelings from the prospect of being related to Max.  “What if I’ve already dated a sister?”

 

Max smirked.  “As a hopeless romantic, I’m sure you have.  Still, as I was trying to say, you can’t overreact every time there’s a chance you may be vaguely related to someone.”

 

Gwen tried to choose between giving David and Max some privacy and wanting to egg Max’s nastiness on.  She decided to remain quiet and hope that no one would notice that she really should be doing something.  Something nice probably.

 

“But it’s different because I like you.”  This caught Max off guard. He almost smiled.  David continued, “Even if it wasn’t by blood, I would like you.  I don’t like the guy who may be our father because he sounds like the worst kind of person.  I do like you though. Biology has nothing to do with it.”

 

Max stood up and walked towards David.  “What do you like about me?”

 

“You’re smart, loyal and good humoured.  You always think outside of the box and are really creative.”  David thought back on all the times Max had been a good friend to Nikki and Neil and all the times he had got the hang of camp activities before any other camper and how he always had a joke on hand.  Usually a cruel joke but nonetheless a joke. David smiled. He felt such pride for his little brother and knowing that he was his little brother just made him feel so good.

 

“I have plenty of creative insults for you.”

 

“I think it’s very nice of you to prove me right for once.”

 

Max relaxed feeling for the first time, that maybe family wasn’t all that bad.  “I have many more creative insults for our father.”

 

“I’d love to hear them.  I lack the knowledge and creativity and I would like to bond with you.  We’re going to have so much fun.”

 

Max took a look around.  He could see the way that Preston was looking at him and it creeped him out.  “Okay, but alone.”

 

Gwen stood up and said, “Fine, it was getting sappy anyway.”  She led the campers away with little difficulty. Preston was the only one to resist, claiming not to want to miss a second of the ‘sweet brotherly love’ as though that was unusual for some reason.  Still, Gwen was tougher and able to get everyone else thoroughly distracted with ease.

 

Max settled down close to David and said, “I’m still not cuddling you or any of that shit.”

 

“I don’t expect you to.”  David pulled out his phone.  “You’re still Max after all. Want to hear what Mum has to say about a certain creep we’ve never met?”

 

“Sure.”

 

David put his phone on to the speaker and then rang up his mother.  When she answered, David tried to pick out the words but was unsure how to begin so, Max said, “Hey, David’s mum.  I’m one of David’s campers and possibly related to David. Did you date an abusive fuck some years ago?”

 

“Oh, god, you found out the wrong way.”

 

David apologised, “Sorry, we were messing around and it all came out.  Is it true that Dad was a hebophilic creep?”

 

Max asked, “What does hebophilic mean?”

 

“Sexually into young teenagers.”

 

“So basically you’re asking if he’s a creepy creep?”  David blushed and didn’t reply.

 

David’s mum obliviously said, “He did leave me for a girl who looked very young.  Do you want his name?”

 

Max said, “Not unless you have a way for us to insult him to his face.”

 

David agreed, “I don’t want to know right now.  Maybe if I start dating again though.” He heard Max snicker, but ignored it.

 

“You two should insult him together then.  I still don’t want to talk about it.” She hung up.

 

Max mused to himself that David had spoken his mother as a bit more impressive than she actually was.  He was pretty certain that the whole ‘not until you’re older’ was just an excuse and almost wanted to give David a hug.  He wouldn’t let himself though. Instead he just put a hand on David’s hand and hoped it would be enough to get across his message.  “So, what to call the nasty shit who sporned us?”

 

“Nasty sounds like a good start.”

 

“You really think I’m not going to swear for the sake of you, David.  Not now, not ever. If anything I’m going to make certain that the name we give him has a swear in it.”

 

David begun, “I didn’t even bring up the language”, but he had to concede, “though yes that did bother me.”

 

“Poor, simple David.  You are so cute, if you think you can get that past me.  So you going to be a super protective oniichan like in anime?”

 

“I don’t know.  I’d like to I don’t know.  I just think we could have fun.  You like anime?”

 

“A little.”  Max loved anime but there was no way he was telling David this just yet.  “I could show you some. There’s a few I could see you finding cute.”

 

“Sure, that would be great.  What titles are best then?

 

Max looked away.  There was no way he was telling David that he liked Sword Art Online.  Though he could check first to see if it would be okay. “I don’t know, oniichan.”

 

“Oniichan.  I’ll have to look up that anime.”

 

Max grinned and admitted, “My favourite is one called Sword Art Online.  It’s about video games and the first series has the characters trapped in an mmorpg and if they die in the game they die in real life.”  David’s mind buzzed with possibilities that go far beyond anything that actually happens in the show.

 

Giddy to be finally talking about something Max actually liked, David asked, “And what to avoid?”

 

Max almost said Oreimo, then he imagined using it to trick David that it was a normal slice of life show and decided against saying anything until just the right time.  After all, if he handled this right, he could even convince David that Kirino and Kousuke would never be anything but a joke ship and David was bound to have fun reactions to that.  Especially what with the show’s ending. “I don't know. I guess Boku No Pico was disappointing.”

 

“Okay!”  David’s mind trailed back to the previous topic.  “I know you said that you don’t know Dad well but…”

 

Suddenly angry, Max demanded, “Call him fuckface.  Dad for me is my step dad. He might not give a shit about me either but at least he loves the shit out of mum deeply.”

 

“I’m not calling him that.  For me, it would just be face and that’s a really weird thing to call someone.”

 

“Fine then.  I don’t fucking care.”  Max removed his hand and balled it up.  “So what’s your point about face?”

 

“Have you ever met him?”

 

“No.  I’ll kill him if I ever do.  Maybe then… no it’s stupid. Just, urgh, why did I say anything?”

 

David pulled Max in for a hug.  He felt Max resist so he stopped.  “We could get revenge together. Not necessarily death but…”

 

“Yeah, why kill him when we can slowly fill his life with pain so he wishes for death.  That’s unusually brilliant for you, David.”

 

David awkwardly expressed, “I was thinking more writing him a letter of complaint or something like that.”

 

Max laughed and David knew that instead his mind was filled with all sorts of schemes, many or which he would rather not know the details of.  “You going to sort all problems out that way?”

 

“You asking if I’m planning on telling your parents to treat you better?  It has occured to me as a possibility, yes. And the idea that if they refuse I could just ask them again more firmly.”

 

Max shrugged and didn’t reply.

 

“Okay, so I know there’s not much I can do.  I still want to help though.”

 

Max gave David a friendly punch.  “That’s better than the rest of my known family.  Look, I don’t really know how to deal with this. I’m going to go to my tent and mess with Nikki and Neil.  I want extra priveridges though. Extra pudding and the like. Make yourself a real cool brother.”

 

David grinned estactically, “I would love to be a cool brother.”

 

Max nodded and they split off.  He had no idea how things would change but he knew he wanted to take advantage of this somehow.


End file.
